Kimi ni Okuru Angel Yell
|sungby = KiRaRe |releasedate = August 17, 2016 |format = Single |label = Pony Canyon |previoussingle = Startin' My Re:STAGE!! |nextsingle = Akogare Future Sign }} (''君に贈るAngel Yell)'' is a B-Side track on the second single by the unit, KiRaRe. Tracklist Romaji= #Remembers! #Kimi ni Okuru Angel Yell #Remembers! (inst.) #Kimi ni Okuru Angel Yell (inst.) |-| Japanese= #リメンバーズ！ #君に贈るAngel Yell #リメンバーズ！(inst.) #君に贈るAngel Yell(inst.) |-| English= #Remembers! #Angel Yell For You #Remembers! (inst.) #Angel Yell For You (inst.) Lyrics Romaji= Shisen wo okuru kaisu de jibun no kimochi Kore ga masaka koi na no kana? Gosenshi ni tsudzuru RABURETA Kaite wa keshite wa yaburi suteta Dou sureba ii no? Hakubano ojisama wa machi kirenakute Hajikeru omoi kakenuketa...! Are you ready? Jumpin'High (HIGH!!) Do live-ING saikou no Sparkin'Light (RIGHT!!) Genkai shinzou ga Beatin'High (FIVE!!) Dare demo koi shitara seishun wa Stupid Star Kakko warui mono dakedo Terenai tomerarenai nani ka ga! Jumpin'High (HIGH!!) Amazing saikou no Brilliant (HEY!!) Zenshin zenrei de Running Fast (YEAH!!) Kono uta ni nosete hajimete koi o shita Jonetsu no JUBUNAIRU de Senobi shita kimi ni okuru Angel Yell Doryoku shite mo hetana meiku “Rashisa” nante nakute ikara Aa kamisama... Suki na kyoku suki na eiga toka Suki na kamigata suki na fuku toka! Dou sureba ii no!? Ichiya no SHINDERERA de kama wanai kara Yuuki no mahou wo oshiete...! Are you ready? Shinin'smile (Smile!!) I'm waiting kinchou no Every Time (Time!!) Kekkai sunzen no Tiny Heart (Hi!!) Niawanai fuku demo koi sureba Fitting Cute "Egao nara kagayaiteru!" Kagami no mukou ni iru tenshi ga...! Dancin'Night (Night!!) Awaking konshin no Braving Heart (HEY!!) Saikou kessaku no Shiny Smile (YEAH!!) Kono koi ga moshimo musuba reta ito nara Unmei no arutairu ga kirameku yozora ni hibiku Angel Yell Twinkling a Star tenshi ga mi teta (Counting on you, Angel Yell) Hontou wa kowakute naki sode mo (mou ichido! YEAH!!) Angel Yell!! Zutto zutto Kono yume ga (koisuru kimochi ga) Tsudzukunara (kanau nara) Dou ka kono mama...(aa kono mama) Kitto kono hito koto dake de sekai wa owaru yo Sore demo koi shitara seishun wa Stupid Star Furue dasu kuchi biru kara doushite tome rarenai nani ka ga! Jumpin'High (GO!!) Amazing saikyou no Brilliant (HEY!!) Zenshin zenrei de I say Love (YEAH!!) Kono uta ni nosete hajimete koi o shita Jonetsu no JUBUNAIRU de Kiridashita kimi ni okuru Angel Yell |-| Japanese= 視線を送る回数で　自分の気持ち これがまさか　恋なのかな？ 五線紙に綴るラブレター 書いては消しては　破り捨てた どうすればいいの？ 白馬の王子様は　待ちきれなくて ハジける想い　駆け抜けた…！ Are you ready？ Jumpin'High (HIGH！！) ド live-ING 最高の Sparkin'Light (RIGHT！！) 限界心臓が Beatin'High (FIVE！！) 誰でも恋したら　青春はStupid Star かっこ悪いものだけど 照れない　とめられないなにかが！ Jumpin'High (HIGH！！) Amazing 最強の Brilliant (HEY！！) 全身全霊で Running fast (YEAH！！) この歌にのせて　初めて恋をした 情熱のジュブナイルで 背伸びした君に贈る Angel Yell 努力してもヘタなメイク “らしさ”なんてなくていいから ああ神様… 好きな曲　好きな映画とか 好きな髪型　好きな服とか！ どうすればいいの！？ 一夜のシンデレラでかまわないから 勇気の魔法を教えて…！ Are you ready？ Shinin'smile (Smile！！) I'm waiting 緊張の Every Time (Time！！) 決壊寸前の Tiny Heart (Hi！！) 似合わない服でも　恋すれば Fitting Cute 「笑顔なら輝いてる！」 鏡の向こうにいる天使が…！ Dancin'Night (Night！！) Awaking 渾身の Braving Heart (HEY！！) 最高傑作の Shiny Smile (YEAH！！) この恋がもしも　結ばれた糸なら 運命のアルタイルが　きらめく夜空に響く Angel Yell Twinkling a Star！！ 天使が見てた (Counting on you, Angel Yell) ホントは恐くて　泣きそうでも(もう一度！ YEAH！！) Angel Yell！！　ずっとずっと この夢が(恋する　気持ちが) 続くなら(叶うなら) どうか　このまま…(ああ このまま) きっと　この一言だけで　世界は終わるよ それでも恋したら　青春は Stupid Star 震えだす唇から　どうして　とめられないなにかが！ Jumpin'High (GO！！) Amazing 最強の Brilliant (HEY！！) 全身全霊で I say Love (YEAAH！！) この歌にのせて　初めて恋をした 情熱のジュブナイルで 切りだした君に贈る Angel Yell |-| English= Every time my eyes wander over to you, I notice these feelings Could this be what they call love? I've tried composing a love letter on pieces of sheet music But I always end up erasing and throwing away whatever I write What should I do now? Unable to wait any longer for my prince on a white horse to appear These bustling feelings of mine are ready to burst...! Are you ready? Jumpin'High (HIGH!!) Let's live out our best Sparkin'Light (RIGHT!!) My restrained heart is about to Beat'High (FIVE!!) Anyone that falls in love is a victim of adolescence's Stupid Star It might be a bit uncool to do so, but even so Let's do it, no matter how embarrassing it is! Jumpin'High (HIGH!!) It's amazing, this brilliant and strong feeling (HEY!!) Let's run fast with all of our might (YEAH!!) And pour these feelings of my first love into a song As I prepare myself for a passionate and juvenile attempt To stretch out and deliver this Angel Yell to you A poor attempt at putting makeup on myself, despite my best efforts It should be alright even if I don't look ideal Ahh, God, but... The songs that you like, your favorite movies Your preferred hairstyles, or the type of clothes you like What should I do about those!? I don't care about becoming Cinderella Please teach me a spell to make me more courageous...! Are you ready? Shinin'smile (Smile!!) I wait anxiously Every Time (Time!!) This tiny heart of mine is on the verge of shattering (Hi!!) Even if these clothes don't fit, our love will make them look cute "As long as you smile, you'll always be dazzling!" The voice of an angel exclaims from behind the mirror...! Dancin'Night (Night!!) My whole brave heart awakens (HEY!!) As I give you my very best Shiny Smile (YEAH!!) If this love of ours intertwines like a string The star of Altair will shine brightly in the night sky and resonate with the Angel Yell Twinkling a Star!! I saw an angel (Counting on you, Angel Yell) Honestly, I'm scared and on the verge of tears (once again! YEAH!!) Angel Yell!! Forever and always If only this dream of mine (the feeling of falling in love) Could continue on (if it could come true) Somehow, please just let it go on... (ahh, let it go on like this) Surely, even a single word could break my whole world down But even so, I still fell in love; adolescence really is a Stupid Star Why won't these trembling lips of mine stop shaking! Jumpin'High (GO!!) It's amazing, this brilliant and strong feeling (HEY!!) Using all of my might, I'll be able to tell you "I love you" (YEAH!!) Pouring these feelings of my first love into a song As I prepare myself for a passionate and juvenile attempt To deliver this Angel Yell to you Videos Preview= |-| Live= Trivia * This song appears in the album, KiRaRhythm External Links Category:Songs Category:KiRaRe Category:KiRaRe Songs